


Suited For Each Other

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff and Humor, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Romance, suit and tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason meets Tim Drake for the first time at Dick and Barbara's wedding. He does not look forward to Barbara telling him "I told you so" after she gets back from her honeymoon.<br/>------------<br/>Day Three of JayTim Week 2016: Suit and Tie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suited For Each Other

Most people probably would have looked ridiculous in the dark red suit that Barbara had insisted Jason wear to her wedding. Any other time he would have told her there was no way in hell he’d ever wear something that awful, but Barbara had enough to deal with. She didn’t need her maid of honor-or was it man of honor-complaining about what he had to wear when she was already bogged down with flowers and seating arrangements and food choices. Barbara was undoubtedly the strongest person Jason had ever met and this wedding had nearly had her in tears more times than Jason would ever like to think about again.

Plus, it wasn’t like it was the worst color Jason had ever been forced to wear because he was obligated to and he wouldn’t be the only one wearing the color. Dinah and Helena were wearing dresses that were the exact same shade of dark red that Jason’s suit was. Both of them had looked absolutely fierce when they had tried them on in the fancy bridal shop in downtown Gotham. In all honesty, they both looked more like they were dangerous spies on a mission than bridesmaids. Other women might have been worried about their bridesmaids looking so good, but Barbara didn’t care and didn’t need to care.

Barbara looked stunning in the simply dress she had finally decided on after much debate between the top three dresses. There was something so classy about the sleek design and the V-neckline of the dress didn’t dip too low like some of the other dresses had. The pure white color made her hair look an even brighter red than it normally did and made her bright blue eyes popped. She looked like a force to be reckoned with and there was no way every eye at the ceremony wouldn’t be focused totally focused on her.

“How do I look?”

“We’ll be picking Dick’s jaw up off the floor. I’m not sure he’ll be able to get out his vows.”

“You’re sure it’s not too much?”

Jason carefully took Barbara’s hands in both of his own so her attention was completely focused on him instead of the full length mirror she was standing in front of. “This is your day. You’re only getting married once. Nothing is too much. You deserve this.”

“Right. Of course you’re right. I’m just nervous.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. Dick is insanely in love with you and you’re head over heels for him. Everything is going to go perfectly fine.”

“Yes, it will and you’ll finally get to meet Tim.”

“Dick’s brother? The one you’ve been trying to set me up with for months?” It took every ounce of strength Jason had not to groan at the thought of being in the same room as Dick’s brother for the first time with all of their friend’s present.

“That’s the one. He’s Dick’s best man.”

“What about Wally?”

“He’s one of the groomsmen.”

“Why isn’t he the best man?”

“Dick wanted his brother to be the best man.”

Jason couldn’t stop the sigh that left his mouth and received a firm punch to the shoulder in retaliation. “Please tell me you’re not going to try to set us up at your own wedding.”

“A wedding is about celebrating love. Doesn’t matter if it’s old love or new. I think the two of you will get along really well.”

“The last time you said that to me, I went on what was possibly the worst date of my entire life.”

“True, but maybe this time things will be different. Tim’s a really great guy and we’d finally be related if the two of you ever decided to tie the knot.”

“Why do people never believe me when I tell them you’re a gigantic troll?”

“Because,” Barbara turned back to the mirror and carefully adjusted the veil that was clipped into her hair so it was perfectly centered. “I only ever do it to you. It’s what makes you so special.”

“Yeah, I really feel the love.”

* * *

 

If Barbara wasn’t busy getting married, Jason was one hundred percent positive she would have been giving him a look. A look that would have been full of smug satisfaction and possibly some wiggling eyebrows to mock him. As much as it pained him to admit, Barbara might have been onto something when she thought Jason might be interested in Tim. Of course, Jason didn’t actually know much about him other than the fact he works for Wayne Industries and he is a bit of a nerd. What had caught Jason’s attention was the way the other man looked.

The other man looked absolutely gorgeous is his neat tux complete with dark red bowtie because Dick insisted that bowties were cool (Barbara had saved him from having to wear one). His blue eyes were a darker blue than Jason had ever seen before, but no less beautiful and absolutely captivating. Like Dick, Tim had pitch black hair that shone in the light, but it was longer and looked like he would need to start putting it up soon to keep it out of his face. He was undeniably one of the best looking men Jason had ever seen and it was entirely possible they could have things in common from the way Barbara had talked about him.

Jason spent most of the ceremony watching Tim instead of keeping his attention focused on whatever the officiant was saying. It wasn’t until Barbara and Dick were exchanging their vows that Tim finally caught sight of Jason staring at him. His head tipped to the side in the most adorable way Jason had ever seen, then he turned his attention back to his brother and sister-in-law. There were a few more times that Tim looked his way before the ceremony officially ended and his eyebrows seemed to rise higher every time he caught Jason staring.

At first Jason thought the walk back down the aisle was going to be awkward, but Tim gave him a sassy looking smile and didn’t seem at all put off by Jason. “Am I right in assuming you’re Jason?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“What Dick and Barbara have told you about me.” Jason smiled at the small girl that had stumbled out into the middle of the aisle and gently helped her back onto her feet so she could get back to her father. “They can’t be trusted.”

“I don’t know about that.”

The soft smile on Tim’s face made Jason’s heart beat wildly in his chest like the first time he got a crush. There was something about the way his eyes sparked when he smiled and the whole room felt brighter than it had before. Jason wasn’t normally one to romanticize things, but something about Tim had Jason feeling like an awkward teenager all over again. He was not going to enjoy Barbara telling him how right she was or the constant teasing he would get if they actually did end up going out.

“I guess I’ll see you at the reception.” There was a coy smile on Tim’s face that made Jason think he knew exactly what he had been thinking about.

* * *

 

“Nice speech.” Dark blue eyes full of mirth were looking at Jason instead of focusing on all the dancers out on the floor. “I particularly enjoyed the bit about Dick showing up outside your window with a boom box. I think we’re all going to make sure he never forgets that mistake.”

“It’s kind of hard to forget. I still have nightmares about it.”

“I can imagine.”

The two fell into silence and focused their attention on the many people around the reception hall seeming to have a great time. Most of the guests were attempting to dance, but a few were still sitting at some of the tables talking to each other. Dick and Barbara were taking a small break from entertaining all their guests to finally finish eating the dinner that had been served nearly an hour ago. Unfortunately for Jason, Barbara happened to look up from her food in time to catch Jason looking directly at her.

That look Jason had been dreading appeared on her face for a brief moment before she made a motion with her hand. His confusion must have shown on his face because Barbara started to mouth words that Jason couldn’t quite make out. He tipped his head to the side and squinted his eyes like that would help him be able to figure out what she was trying to say. Barbara rolled her eyes at him in response, then made a motion with her arms that looked like she was dancing.

“No.”

“No what?” One of Tim’s eyebrows was raised in concern and he started to turn his gaze in the same direction Jason was looking.

“Nothing.”

“You sure you’re not trying to talk to Barbara from across the room? Or are you trying to get Dick to stop making that face?”

Jason snapped his attention to Dick, who was making an exaggerated kissy face in their direction, and did a quick look around before he sent him the bird. “Your brother’s an idiot.”

“I won’t argue with you there.”

“Are you sure the two of you are related? You seem much calmer.”

“We’re actually adopted. Plenty of people ask that though so don’t feel bad about it. My parents and I weren’t particularly close anyways. I didn’t really have much of a family until Bruce adopted me.”

“Must have been nice. My father left before I was born and my mother was a drug addict. She died when I was young. I ended up in and out of different foster homes until I was eighteen. The Wayne Foundation actually gave me a full scholarship so I could go to college like I wanted to. Babs and Roy are the closest thing I have to family.”

“Well that got heavy.” A small, breathy laugh slipped out of Tim’s mouth and he looked at Jason thoughtfully. “There’s a balcony up on the second floor. How about we go get some air?”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

“What’s your… favorite color?” The jackets they had been wearing were long since shed and both men had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. They were both sitting with their backs leaning against the railing on opposite sides of the balcony so they could look directly at each other. At first there’d been awkward silence between the two, but after Jason asked about the weather the tension broke. Both had been more than willing to engage in playful banter that had somehow turned into a game of questions.

“Red. What about you?”

“Same. Let’s see, what else? When you were little what did you want to be when you grew up?”

“This is going to sound so dorky, but I wanted to be a hero. Not one with powers or anything like that. More like a masked vigilante.”

“That’s kind of adorable. Did you run around with a blanket tied around your neck like a cap?”

“It’s your turn to answer and I only did it a few times.” They both laughed for much longer than they normally would have at the indignant tone Tim had used. “I don’t even know what else to ask. Do you have any pets?”

“No. Favorite TV show?”

“Buffy. Favorite… book?”

“Count of Monte Cristo. What about the last time you went on a date?”

“I think I was seventeen, so about six years ago. You?”

“A couple of months ago. Have you ever dated a guy?”

“No, but I had a crush on one of my best friends before we really got to know each other. Do you want kids?”

Jason nodded his head in reply then decided to ask his next question before he lost his nerve. “Would you go on a date with me?”

“Took you long enough to ask.”

“It’s a yes or no question.”

“Yes. As long as you don’t wear that suit. It’s a bit much.”

“I thought red was your favorite color.”

“It is and I would like it to stay that way.”

“You’re just jealous because you couldn’t pull this look off.”

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Tim pulled at the bowtie around his neck until it was hanging loosely and curled his legs under him so he now looked completely relaxed. “So what are we going to do on this first date?”

“Not wear these ridiculous things. I can’t stand wearing ties. How about we go paintballing?”

“Paintballing? On a date?”

“Why not? Don’t think you’ll win?”

“You’re on. You should probably go ahead and prepare for defeat. I’m a master at paintball.”

“Want to ditch this reception, lose the suits, and battle it out?”

“You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember you can talk to me on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter) or leave a comment below. See you all tomorrow!


End file.
